Next Time
by JamiW
Summary: Sequel to Moving On. Definite Shandy alert.


**A/N: This picks up where Moving On leaves off**

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I know I need to get home, but I'm not ready for the night to end.<p>

We've had such a good time. It was dinner, just like countless others we've had over the past few months, and yet not like those other times at all.

"You should've seen the list," Andy was saying, and I can't stop laughing at his telling of the story. "I'm _still_ paying off my credit card. The big screen television, the laptop…skybox tickets…"

"And just think, you could've ended up in my office instead," I teased.

We're sitting in his car, in the parking garage of the office, having come back so that I can get my own car to go home, and I can tell he's not ready for the night to end either because he's turned off the engine, and he's once again taken my hand.

"Being sent to you would've been preferable," he replied, his eyes settling on mine as our laughter died down, and the mood changed from playful to enticingly anticipatory.

The butterflies in my stomach have been dormant for decades, but they're most definitely out in full force tonight.

"You say that _now."_

"Why do you think I got in trouble so often?" he posed.

"It certainly wasn't so you could see me," I stated with practicality, as if the way he's started gliding his thumb against my palm isn't effecting me at all. "I'm pretty sure it has more to do with your innate ability to_ find _trouble. And probably a little to do with your partner."

"Maybe so," he conceded with a smile. "Although I don't get in trouble much anymore. I think the boss likes me."

"She does," I agreed, matching his smile. "But she'll still send you straight to FID if you step out of line."

"Hmm," he mused, and damn if that thing he's doing with his thumb isn't just driving me absolutely crazy. In a good way, I mean. I can feel the need coiling inside of me and my heart is pounding in my chest, and I know it's been a long time, but I still swear I don't remember ever feeling quite like this.

It's been building all evening, this sense of provocative expectation.

Or at least, it started once we left the jail.

The relief that came after my visit with Sharon Beck was slightly delayed. At first, I had a moment of uncertainty, afraid that Rusty might resent me for keeping his mother in jail.

But Andy's right. He's a smart kid, and he knows, probably better than anyone, that it's going to take drastic action to make his mother get clean. A year in jail just might be that drastic action, and I think he'll be okay with it. Maybe even appreciative of it. Because if she's in there, she's not out on the streets getting high. She's not running off to some other city. She's not committing crimes.

And maybe once sobriety feels natural for her, she'll be able to be a better mother.

So my concerns about Rusty's response caused me to second guess myself in those first few minutes after leaving the jail, but then the relief set in. The situation has been handled, quite effectively, I believe, so now I can move on from it.

And next in my line of priorities is this thing I seem to have going on with Andy.

It scares me, the thoughts I've had about him. The direction my mind takes me when I give it a few moments of leeway.

The fact that I want him as much as I do.

It snuck up on me, but it doesn't make it any less true, and unless I'm misreading the signs, I think he wants me, too.

He's always been a perfect gentleman, but it's the way he looks at me. It sparks a feeling in me that I haven't felt in so long. Anticipation and hope and definitely arousal.

But the fear is there, too, and it comes from apprehension at putting myself out there. Clearly my track record is a little lacking. The still-wet ink on my divorce papers is proof of that. I'm not sure if I have what it takes to be half of a successful relationship, and I'm _really_ not sure if I could handle losing Andy as a friend, if we _were _to try something more and then fail.

He's become someone I depend on, someone I can always count on to be there for me, just like he was today.

But as we walked to the car, I reminded myself that I never let fear dictate my actions. And we certainly aren't getting any younger, so maybe it's time to stick my toes in the water and see what happens.

"_So where do you want to go?_" he asked me once we were both in the car, but I wasn't thinking about food. I just wanted to touch him. I wanted him to know that I was maybe ready for more. I wanted to see his response, to make sure I'm not crazy.

So I held out my hand.

It felt like hours went by as he stared at it in obvious confusion, and then he shifted his eyes to mine, still without moving, and I started wondering if maybe I misread the entire situation.

Have I _completely_ forgotten how to do this?

I mean, maybe he's nice to me because I'm the boss…maybe his thoughts are purely platonic…maybe…

And then he smiled and covered my hand with his, and I was able to breathe again.

I smiled back at him and the electricity between us was so strong that I had to wonder how I'd ever doubted its existence in the first place.

So that's when I leaned back and closed my eyes, giving him the figurative keys, perfectly content to go with him wherever he might take us, and I kept my eyes shut for the entire drive.

Not because I'm tired, although I am, but because it's a show of trust.

And because it enhances my other senses. It let me keep my focus on the feel of his hand in mine, and the sound of his breathing in the otherwise quiet car, and the barely-there scent of his aftershave.

Maybe it was that experience that put me in a heightened state of arousal, I don't know, but all through dinner, we touched each other. Innocently, and yet not really because it was more than we've allowed ourselves to do in the past.

My hand on his leg under the table, his fingers brushing my hair back behind my shoulder, and of course the hand-holding.

And now the intimate caress on my palm.

"Should we talk about this?" he asked quietly, letting go of my hand so that he could rest his palm against my cheek.

"About your penchant for trouble?" I asked, suddenly nervous about the seriousness of the moment.

"No," he said simply, not elaborating and yet not letting the matter go, and now that thumb of his is sliding along near my ear and it's making it hard to think about anything other than the fact that I really just want him to kiss me, and then _that_ thought sent me into a panic.

_What am I doing? _

This is my lieutenant. He _works_ for me.

Andy must have sensed my hesitation, because he withdrew his hand and it suddenly felt like there was a vast amount of space between us, as opposed to the closeness of only moments before, and I instantly regretted the distance.

I reached for him, putting my hand against his chest. I could feel his heart thundering beneath my hand, and I realized that he's probably just as nervous, just as unsure. _ And I just added to that insecurity_, I chastised myself.

I waited for him to bring his eyes to mine, and then I said, "This is harder than I expected."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he encouraged, his voice sounding sad and defeated.

"I mean, letting myself go," I amended quickly. "Forgetting about the rules, or what might happen in the future, and just doing what feels right."

"Oh," he answered with understanding, his hand moving to cover mine where it still rests on his chest. "So we'll take it slow, and wait for…"

That's all I let him say before I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rusty POV <strong>

I looked through the windshield and I felt like a cartoon character because my mouth fell open to the point where my jaw was probably in my lap.

I felt like I should look away, or blow the horn or something, but I couldn't.

Instead I just sat and stared.

_"Want me to take you home? You can always ride in with the captain tomorrow, to get your car," _Buzz asked earlier, as we left the theater and walked to his car.

Burgers and a movie had gone a long way towards improving my mood. Buzz is usually pretty good company, too, and we like the same kind of flicks, so it was a good time.

_"Nah, I'd better get it tonight, in case she gets called in early or something. I start my new job next week, so I'm going to sleep late while I can."_

_"You're not working for Jack's law firm, are you?"_

_"God no,"_ I said quickly. "_I mean, I like Jack okay, but I know if I work there, he'll just pump me for information on Sharon. "_

He nodded as I continued, "_Besides, I think it would feel like maybe I was taking sides or something, you know? Working for him?"_

_"You mean in the divorce?"_

_"I guess. Or just, in general. I don't know. I just know that if there's sides to be taken, I'm on Sharon's. I'm always on Sharon's."_

_"I'm sure she knows that."_

I thought about where Sharon went this evening, to see my mom, and I wondered how that went.

Although I can probably guess.

Sharon was calm and yet all badass, like she is in the interrogation room, and my mom probably got bitchy and called her names.

I hate that Sharon had to deal with that, but at the same time, I'm relieved. Whatever the outcome, I have no doubt that it's for the best. I need to tell her that, so she doesn't worry about what I'm thinking.

_"And it never hurts to say it, in case she doesn't," _Buzz added meaningfully.

He's always so quiet that I think some people don't realize how smart he is, but he's obviously been able to follow my train of thought.

_"I will,"_ I promised.

I feel kind of bad for going out this evening, because she's probably home alone.

_Or maybe she's with Flynn,_ I thought.

They've been having dinner together a lot lately, although she still swears she's not dating. Considering the amount of time they spend together, and that she _doesn't_ go to dinner with anyone else, I'm guessing that to her, not dating means they aren't sleeping together.

Not really a topic I care to think about, in specific terms, but generally speaking, I wouldn't mind if they were. I like Flynn, and she seems to like him, too, and I don't spend as much time at home as I used to, and since I'll be starting college soon…I don't know, I think I'd feel better about it if I knew she wasn't alone.

Ricky told me he got blasted for saying that she was lonely, so I'm going to learn from him and never ever suggest it, but I still think it's true. Going out to dinner with someone and then going home alone…it's not the same. She needs someone she can turn to, since it seems that me and everyone else in her life always turns to _her_.

And God, I sound like Dr. Joe.

I think maybe what I'm witnessing at the moment is payback for even giving thought to Sharon's love life, because it's none of my business, I know, and she'd probably give me hell if she knew what I was thinking.

But now I'm not just thinking it, I'm seeing it, too.

Well, sort of.

As I was sitting in my car, taking a moment to answer a couple of text messages before starting the engine, another car pulled into the lot. I didn't pay much attention to it until I realized it had parked across the aisle from me, and yet no one got out.

I looked across the garage and even though I'm in the shadows, the security lights washed across the windshield of the other vehicle, and I could clearly see Flynn and Sharon in the front seat. Talking, it seemed, but as I watched, I saw him gently put his hand on her face.

_Looks like they __**are**__ doing more than just having dinner, _I thought, unable to look away even though I was sure he was about to kiss her.

It was like something out of the movies. Or at least, that's the only place I've ever seen anything quite like it, because God knows my mom and her boyfriends never acted like that. With her, it was always brash and tawdry and cheap. It was men she let paw at her in order to get a fix, or ones she brought home even though she was too drunk to know their names.

I know Sharon isn't like that, of course. She's absolutely nothing like my mom. But even though I know it, I've also never seen her in this type of situation. And I probably shouldn't be curious but I am. Two people, _not_ in the movies, who treat each other with respect, like I know she and Andy do.

They stayed as they were for a minute, him with his hand on her face, and then he pulled back, and I was surprised by the disappointment that went through me. And I don't mean because there wasn't going to be anything to see. I'm not a perv or anything. I just really want her to be happy, and the more I think about her with Flynn, the more I like it because he really seems to _get_ her and appreciate her. Certainly way more than I've ever seen from Jack, who only ever just pushes her buttons.

I watched as they continued to look at each other, and then she touched him, and she seemed hesitant about it, so now I'm really starting to wonder if this is like a new thing with them, and that makes me feel worse for spying, although I'm not _really_ spying, it just kind of happened like this because I can't start the car and pull out now or I'll most definitely interrupt whatever they've got going on.

My phone buzzed in my hand, so I looked down at it, reading over the text message from one of my friends, and then I glanced back up and that's when my mouth fell open.

Because as much as I was expecting them to kiss a few moments ago, actually seeing it happen was still a shock. And I mean, it wasn't like a _thanks for dinner_ kiss, or a quick goodnight kiss. Of course, it wasn't desperate or disgusting, either, like the kind I was used to seeing.

It was _exactly _like something out of the movies. His hands were holding her face, and she was clutching his tie and...well, it's definitely time for me to look away. I mean, confirmation that she's found someone who cares about her is one thing, but watching them make out is a completely different story, so I slid down a little in the seat and started playing a game on my phone.

_Several_ minutes later, like at least ten or fifteen, I finally heard their car engines start, and I ducked down lower as headlights came on, and then I waited while both cars drove off.

I stayed put for another minute or two, and then I pulled out of the garage.

All the way home, I debated what I would say to Sharon, but when I got there, I still didn't have the answer. I felt a little guilty about keeping it a secret, but I also wasn't sure if she'd appreciate me bringing it up.

As I went through the lobby and pushed the button for the elevator, I decided to take advantage of my new status as one of Sharon's kids. _One_ of, meaning now I have siblings, people who are probably more adept to solve my quandary because Jack's been gone since they were little.

So I texted Ricky.

_**Did Sharon ever date while you were still living at home?**_

Five seconds after I hit send, my phone was ringing.

"Mom's _dating_?" Ricky asked with interest as soon as I said hello.

"I didn't say that," I backtracked, wondering if now I'd made even more of a mess of things. "I was just…curious."

"Spill it, little brother," he directed. "It's ten o'clock at night, so you aren't just texting me random ponderings."

"I just…you know, maybe I should wait and…"

"Rusty," he interrupted. "You're killing me. What's going on? I won't say anything, I promise."

A promise from my brother, over something about _our _mother.

That sends a strange but welcome feeling through me, and I don't know what Sharon said to him that day when he was here a few weeks back, but it must have really hit home for him because he's been so nice to me ever since. Like, genuinely nice, not just fake nice.

So I guess I'm going to trust him.

"I saw her kissing a guy tonight."

"A guy? What guy? Do you know him?"

"Yeah," I said on a laugh because Ricky was starting to flip out. "So do you. It's Flynn."

"Andy?" he asked in surprise, and then he chuckled and said, "Good for Mom. Okay, so what's the dilemma?"

"She doesn't know that I saw them, so I don't know if I should say anything or not."

"Oh yeah," he said, still laughing. "You definitely should say something. I only wish I were there to join in the conversation. I need a recap later, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, because it almost sounds like he's setting me up.

"You know Mom. She values honesty and straight-forwardness, right? Just let her know that you know, and feel her out, make sure she seems happy about him."

"Okay," I agreed, and then I reminded him, "But you can't say anything until she tells you."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But you need to keep me posted. If you hear him sneaking out at five in the morning, I need to know."

I hadn't even thought about that. I don't _want_ to think about that. I mean, knowing she's happy is one thing, but there is such a thing as too much information.

But I promised anyway.

"Sure thing," I said as I got off the elevator. "Look, I'm almost home now, so I'll talk to you later, okay? And…thanks."

We said our goodbyes, and I put my phone away just as I got to our door, and then I pulled out my key and went inside.

"How was the movie?" Sharon called from the kitchen. I set down my things and went to see what she was doing. I found her pouring a glass of wine. And smiling.

"Great," I answered, snagging a soda from the refrigerator and then dropping onto a stool. "How'd it go with my mom?"

I almost hadn't wanted to bring it up, because she looks so relaxed, but at the same time, I need her to know that I'm okay with whatever she had to do, and I'd rather just get that subject out of the way so I can stop thinking about it.

"Ah…it was about as I expected. I made a deal with the DA to drop the parole violation and the drug charges, but she has to serve a year for shoplifting. And she has to stay clean and out of trouble, or she'll be in there considerably longer."

"Wow," I mumbled. "A year? I bet she was _pissed_."

"Yes," she said with a nod, looking at me with concern. "But I think if she can stay away from drugs for that long, there's a good chance she won't go back to them when she gets out."

"Sharon, that's…thank you," I managed to say, once again touched by her willingness to go to bat for me. She's never once let me down, in all the time I've known her, and handling my mother today wasn't any different. She made the tough call, the _right_ call, and she got the job done.

"So you're okay with it?" she asked, moving to stand next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you're right. It's the right thing to do. Although maybe I'll wait a _couple_ of weeks before I visit," I said with a smile.

"Maybe," she agreed.

She started to move away from me, and I was afraid that she was going to say goodnight and I was going to miss my window, and yet I hadn't really planned out exactly how to bring up the topic, so I blurted out, "I was in the parking garage. Tonight. To get my car. After the movie. You know, just a little while ago."

She stopped in her tracks, her back to me from where she was about to leave the room, and it took her a couple of seconds before she slowly turned around.

"Oh," she responded.

"Yeah, so…you and Flynn, huh?"

She stared at me for a moment as color flooded her cheeks, and then she killed the rest of her wine, which was more than half a glass, and I almost felt bad for saying anything, but then she smiled at me, and I could tell she was thinking about him, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she really, _really_ likes Flynn.

"Maybe," she answered at last.

"Maybe?" I repeated, deciding that teasing was in order. "Because from what I saw, there wasn't much ambiguity."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"It's like, not even ten-thirty. And I don't have anything to get up for tomorrow."

"Well, I do," she answered. "So I think it's past mine. Goodnight, Rusty."

"Wait, we aren't going to talk about this?" I called out as she turned to leave.

She looked back at me, a more serious expression on her face, and asked, "Does it bother you?"

"You and Flynn? No."

"Good," she said with relief, and it makes me feel good to know that my opinion matters to her. "Then no, we aren't going to talk about it."

She started to turn again, but then she added purposefully, "And I mean to _anyone_."

Ricky popped into my head with a guilty vengeance, but at the same time, I know he's not who she means. She means no one at work.

"Got it," I assured her.

She was almost to the hallway when she turned back one more time, and looked at me with playful admonishment and said, "And next time you're in the parking garage at the same time as me, blow your horn or flash your lights or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Andy POV<strong>

When I was in the tenth grade, there was this girl, Cindy Calloway. She was the prettiest damn girl in school, and I had the biggest crush on her. One night at a party, she kissed me senseless and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. It was the measuring stick for the thousands of kisses that would follow over the next several decades.

But let me tell you, Cindy's got nothing on Sharon Raydor.

I leaned back in my chair and glanced through the open blinds to where Sharon was seated at her desk, looking her over for as long as I dared and then turning my attention back to my computer.

Or rather, making it _look_ like my attention was on my computer.

In actuality, I can't get last night out of my head.

Dinner was incredible, and I certainly don't mean the food. It was _her_, the way she was suddenly so open, to _us_ and to a little physical contact. It was like offering her hand to me in the car kind of broke the seal on our relationship, allowing us to immediately push forward into new territory. And as much as I've seen her smile and have fun during our dinners in the past, it was nothing like last night.

Last night, I saw a whole new side of her. I mean, I've always found her sexy and interesting and charming, but it's like she's been holding back before because suddenly everything about her feels amplified, and I can't get enough of being around her, and the feelings I have for her…those are amplified, too.

I almost hated taking her back to her car after dinner, but it was time, so I pulled in the garage and found an empty spot next to her car.

I was in the middle of telling her a story about me and Provenza getting in trouble with the chief, so I cut off the engine, not in any hurry for her to get out of the car. She didn't seem to be either, and as our laughter died down, the only thing on my mind was how much I wanted to kiss her.

But like earlier in the day, outside the jail, I just couldn't take that step, or at least not without getting permission first.

_"Should we talk about this?"_ I asked her as I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"_About your penchant for trouble?"_ she replied, even though she had to know what I meant.

"_No_," I answered, my thumb stroking near her ear, and her skin is so soft it made me want to trail my fingers down her throat, over her collarbone…I just wanted to touch her everywhere. But for starters, I most definitely wanted to kiss her.

But while I was thinking that, it hit me that she wasn't saying anything. In fact, it seemed like she tensed up a little, like maybe she could tell I wanted to kiss her, and then I started thinking that maybe I was reading way too much into a little bit of hand-holding, so I forced myself to withdraw my hand from her face because there's no way I want her to feel uncomfortable around me, or to feel any pressure from me at all.

I love just being around her, and if as friends is all it can be, then I'll take it. That's not to say I won't keep fantasizing about her when I'm alone, but I can certainly learn to show a little restraint when we're together.

But then she put her hand on my chest, and the anxiety came flooding back, and I felt like I could hardly breathe, especially when she said what she said next.

_"This is harder than I expected."_

_Friends it is_, I acknowledged silently, and then I prompted, "_Whatever it is, you can tell me_."

_"I mean, letting myself go,"_ she told me. _"Forgetting about the rules, or what might happen in the future, and just doing what feels right."_

I can't describe the feeling that rolled through me as her meaning sunk in, but ecstatic comes to mind…overjoyed…thrilled…plain tickled shitless.

It doesn't matter that she still seems a little apprehensive. We can take it slow. It only matters that she's interested in going forward at all, whatever the pace.

But my idea of slow and hers are apparently two different things - and I like hers much better. Because as I was gallantly suggesting that we take our time, she kissed me.

Although those simple words don't do it justice.

What I _should_ say is that she pressed her lips to mine, softly yet with purpose, and just the first taste of her had me on sensory overload, and as she slid her tongue against my bottom lip and made a little humming sound in her throat, I kind of lost it a little bit, taking her face in my hands and changing the angle of the kiss, and then she grabbed onto my tie, pulling me even closer as her lips parted to allow for further exploration, and it felt so damn good that I was absolutely positive that at any moment I was going to wake up because _me_ kissing _her_ had to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

In fact, we went at it pretty enthusiastically for long enough to steam up the windows, and then she finally pulled back, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but no words came out, and I could completely understand that because I was having trouble forming any cognitive thought, too, so for a moment, we were sitting in silence, smiling like idiots. We ended up just chuckling at each other, and then she leaned over and kissed me once more before reluctantly saying, "_I should go_."

_"Okay,_" I said easily, because really, the night had already gone way beyond my expectations. "_We can do this again, though, right?"_

She laughed again, and I quickly clarified, "_I mean dinner. You know, a date."_

_"Yes, I'd like to do it again,_" she answered, touching my tie and then slowly sliding her fingers all the way down to the end of it, and I don't know if the move was meant to tease me or not, but _oh my God_ all I wanted to do at that point was drag her into the backseat.

_"All of it,"_ she added with purpose, holding my gaze for a moment before capturing my lips one more time, and that last one most definitely held a promise of things to come. Very, very good things.

_"Okay,"_ I said again, aware that my vocabulary wasn't at its best but not really caring. She smiled at me and then said a whispered goodnight, and then got out of the car, leaving me to let out a long, unsteady breath.

I somehow managed to start the car, and then I waited for her to pull out ahead of me, and the entire drive home, I couldn't stop smiling.

Apparently I couldn't sleep either, because half an hour later, I was still wide awake in the bed when my phone rang, and when I saw it was her, my smile was back.

_"What's up?_" I answered.

_"Just checking to make sure you got home alright,"_ she said. Her voice is soft, probably because she doesn't want Rusty to hear, but it's not a stretch to imagine that she's in the bed, and that thought had me thinking all kinds of _other_ things I have no business thinking. Yet, anyway.

_"I'm home," _I answered. "_Although I was a little distracted."_

_"Me, too," _she agreed, and then she was quiet, and I had no idea why she called, but I'm happy just to hear her voice, and to know that she must have wanted to hear mine.

_"So we didn't say, but…tomorrow night? "_ I ventured, hoping it wasn't too much of a push.

_"I'd like that."_

_"Good,"_ I replied. _"So how's the kid? Everything alright with him?"_

_"You were right. He's smart. He knows it's for the best."_

_"I was right. Imagine that,"_ I said with a grin.

_"And,"_ she said, cutting off my tease. _"He was in the parking garage tonight. Apparently at the same time as us."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah,"_ she said on a laugh. "_That was not a conversation I was expecting to have just yet, but he seems okay with it. Although it did make me realize we need to be a little more careful next time. It could have been anyone in that garage."_

_"As long as there's going to be a next time, I'll be the textbook definition of careful,"_ I told her.

She laughed again, just a low throaty chuckle that went straight to my groin, and then she said, _"I'm counting on there being a next time. You said tomorrow night, right?"_

Sooner would be better, but since we have work tomorrow, it's the best we can get.

We talked for a few more minutes and then said our goodnights, and after a long time of staring at my ceiling and thinking about Sharon, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Seeing her at work this morning was like a punch in the gut.

So damn beautiful and now that I know how it feels to kiss her…well, to say I've been preoccupied would be the understatement of the year.

"Hey, Flynn!" Provenza called out to me. I focused on my monitor long enough to realize it had gone into sleep mode, so I jiggled the mouse and then looked over at my partner.

"What?"

"Did you not hear the captain?"

I shifted my gaze to the left, surprised to see her standing in the doorway of her office.

"Um…"

She tilted her head as she looked at me quizzically, and then I could tell she was holding back a smile as she said, "I need you and Provenza to head out to Tuna Canyon Park. A body's been found just off the PCH."

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I got to my feet. I continued looking at her as I pulled on my jacket, and then I finally tore my gaze away and looked to my partner, who was glaring at me.

"If you'd been paying attention the _first _time she said it, we'd already be out of here," he complained as he crammed his hat on his head. "Let's go confirm if this is a case for Major Crimes."

"Call when you know," she said as we left, and Provenza just waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"What's with you today?" he asked when we got to the elevator.

"What? Nothing," I responded, feeling a little bit bummed about picking up a case in the afternoon because that means dinner might be a wash.

"You're being weirder than usual," he insisted.

I shrugged him off and then pulled out my phone when I felt it buzzing. The text managed to put a smile back on my face, so I read it twice before putting my phone back in my pocket.

It said, _**You promised me a next time, and I'm going to hold you to it. Whatever time you're done…I'll wait.**_

**The End**


End file.
